Necragakure
Necragakure ''(影隠れの里 Kagegakure no Sato; literally meaning 'Village Hidden Among Shadows'; English TV: Necragakure or Hidden Shadow Village). ''Necragakure is the hidden village of the land of shadows . Located west of the land of wind. This village has a reputation for being very hidden and for letting missing-nin who want to restart their lives after giving up crime live here. History Founding: Necragakure was founded by member of the Sensui clan long ago whom were driven out of the elemental nations because of their Jashinism religion. They resided to hiding within the darkness and built up Necragakure in the most hidden place they knew where no one dares to cross. The location of Necragakure was never pinpointed because anyone who attempted to infiltrate or go close to the village was captured and killed or imprisoned. As such many of the nations questioned Necragakure's actual existence. Necragakure was not harmed by the second, third or fourth shinobi wars. Post-War Necragakure was on close ties with the Akuzura Empire, who had allied with the leaf. As such Necragakure no longer felt a need to continue to stay hidden and let itself be on the map with its existence known by all the nations. Geography Necragakure is located west of the land of wind and land of earth. Hidden deep within a rocky terrain and forest covered with a deep fog and hidden within mountains that surround the village. In order to protect the village, a jutsu that covers the area in deep fog was used by the Crakage to keep Necragakure hidden. Around the village are several underground tunnels that allow the village's forces to go in and out of the village without detection. Necragakure itself is built like Konohagakure. Similar buildings and a symbol of shinobi. An altar to Jashin is built in the city center as well as giant towers in the interior of the village, alike to Amegakure's towers. In Necragakure, it's almost always alike to nighttime as large fog and mountains cancel out most of the sunlight shining on the village. Necragakure contains an array of lights. Locations Crakage's Tower: The largest tower in Necragakure serves as the Crakage's office. Immortal Tower: The second of the various towers around Necragakure, it serves as the home and training base of Yukiko Sensui as well as her teammates Sidra Uchiha and Hikari Hyuga . Containing multiple training rooms for various sorts of practices as well as rooms for each of the three that live inside, along with multiple spare rooms in the case of guests. Necragakure Towers 3-10: Seven large towers also around Necragakure. Yuki's Hospital: The hospital of Necragakure, also the research facility for new medicines. Moonlight Cafe: A popular cafe in Necragakure. It's specialty of hot tea is the best of the land of shadows. While in the village, the Immortal Trio visits there on a daily basis. Shinobi Academy: The place where shinobi are trained and taught the skills of a ninja. Necragakure Military Force Headquarters: The name says it all. Jashin's Alter: An alter in the center of the city dedicated to Jashin. Temple of the Six Samurai: A training temple where the six samurai of the shadow hone their skills. Jashinism Temple: Several of these temples for religious practices are scattered around the village. Sensui Sushi: A sushi bar owned by the Sensui clan. Necrarena Stadium: A massive arena held for gladiator battles. Famous battles are held here as well as the Shadow Tournament. The field in this stadium can be changed from plain field to grass, water, rock, dirt, sand, mountainous, ice, foggy or a sky battlefield. Training Fields 1-5 Kage Park: A large forested area with large green plains and flowers. Acts as the national park for the city. Kuro Kuro Music: The music shop of Necragakure Poison and Plants: The Herb and poisons shop of Necragakure Necragakure Bank Scrapyard: A large place of old abandoned bits of debris and steel which are crafted into new weapons. Clans Sensui Clan Weaponry Necragakure uses many types of weapons. The Sensui clan in particular uses massive black spears. Necragakure is often very big on using defense tactics in order to protect the village. Necragakure has the use of seals, some to imprison opponents and others to get rid of other seals. The village also uses a poison called Shadow Toxin, which only members of the village know of the cure. Entertainment Necragakure has several events for entertainment. Festival of Dancing Shadows: This festival is held for the anniversary of the shadow village's forming. Shadow Tournament: Held annually, it's 3-on-3 tournament battle which consists of teams of three facing each other in a best out of three match. Anyone may participate except for Kage. The winning team gets a trophy along with 1,000,000 ryo. Teams are made of five members, (Three regular members, one substitute member, and one support member which is often a sensei or strategist) This is held every year. Survival Battle: Held once every three months this battle takes place in the outskirts of Necragakure nearby one of the mountains. This battle issues any shinobi that enters in a battle royal. Any shinobi can fight anyone, and whoever remains undefeated at the end wins the battle. Any shinobi of any caliber of strength can enter, except for Kage. There are only three rules. One is that you cannot leave the area that the battle takes place. Two, you cannot rejoin the battle once defeated. Three, no other rules. The winner of this tournament is granted a place in the hall of fame for the shadow along with the previous winners, as well as the right to own the survival amulet, which is a major honor, until the next survival battle, and also grants that person a free advantage in the next survival battle. Mt. Kuroyama Dash: This annual tournament held on Mt. Kuroyama is a race to see who gets to the top of the mountain first starting at the base. Along the way you may slow down anyone you choose. You cannot run from a battle if you are challenged. Any shinobi of any caliber of strength except for Kage can enter and you may team with whoever you choose. In this tournament, techniques like body flicker, or any sort of teleportation technique is strictly ruled out. In order to win, one must stay in the winner's circle at the summit for at the least ten minutes, and if they are pushed out by another shinobi they have to restart the timer. The winner of this tournament is given the right to watch the sunset with anyone of their choice as well as a large ryo reward. Sky Tornadoment: A series of one-on-one fights in the valley of storms with sky battles between shinobi. Done in a tournament style format the winner receives an entire basket of the fruit gathered from the Green Hades as well as a medal proving victory. Held every month. Shinobi Showcase: This event which is also treated as entertainment and a competitive sport is basically used to show that shinobi are not just skilled and powerful, but beautiful as well. There are two versions of this event. This is held at random times throughout the year. Sometimes both versions are held at the same contest, where round 1 features all the participants and those who make it through version 1 go to version 2 which is held in a single elimination format. Generally more kunoichi participate in this event. Generally those in this contest dress in more beautiful, yet still suited for a ninja, outfits. * Version 1: An appealing round, where the performers put on a show in order to look as appealing as possible, judges will then grade the performance based on impressiveness, originality and attractiveness. * Version 2: A contest of shinobi battles that do not require for the user to just win the battle, but also to look as beautiful and appealing as possible while fighting and being judged by judges who decide the winner at the end. There is a 5 minute time limit for each battle, and if the battle is not won within that time limit, then the judges will decide a winner depending on who they judge as more appealing. Defeating the opponent is an automatic win in the match for the victor regardless of what the judges think. Necraringer: A competition alike to capture the flag, where a ring is put in various places. (At the top of a mountain, in a forest, in the sky, underwater, etc). Can be played with teams or one-on-one. The team that captures the ring and takes it back to the designated place to take it too, will win the match. It's played as a pastime of Necragakure and as a popular sport. Necrosse: One of the top sports played by Necragakure. This sport features shinobi trying to hit a ball made of a special polymer to be resistant to physical damage, the shinobi, instead of using any racket or sport equipment. The shinobi use taijutsu to try and knock the ball into the goal, which can vary from place to place. In an arena this goal is often a moving target that flies around. There are two goals during a game, one for each team to try and score on. Ninjutsu is limited to jutsu that will only affect the user or small ranges around the user and not attack opponents or damage the ball. Genjutsu in this game is banned. Bukijutsu is also allow, however only to hit the ball and not to attack others or throw at the ball. Normally this is played in teams of seven. Two offensive players, two side players, two defensive players and one goalie. Known Shinobi of Necragakure Crakage * Yoruko Sensui (1st) * Kuroguru Sensui (2nd) * Ketsueki Sensui (3rd) * Daku Sensui (4th) * Yukiko Sensui (5th) Shadow Council Members * Akuja Kaladin (Council Advisor) * Kagemaru Sensui (Council Advisor) * Kuroshiro Rakuzuki (Judge) Authority (Store Owners, Head Ninja, Etc) * Kuroyuki Sensui (Head Medical Ninja) * Taka Sensui (Six Samurai Leader) * Five More Members of the Six Samurai of the Shadow * Mr. Nobody (Owns Moonlight Cafe) * Mr. X (Owns Kuro Kuro Music) * Dr. Zasso (Owns Poison and Plants Shop) * Ataxin Sensui (Owns Sensui Sushi) * Elder Ja-Xin (Head of Jashinism in Necragakure) * Kagemoto Sensui (Military Chief) * Yorumaru Sensui (Economic Leader and Treasurer and Owner of Necragakure Bank) * Azhura Akahuroao (Owns the Scrapyard and a part-time blacksmith) * Kimi Izumi Naomi Garada (K.i.n.g.) Atoniji (Communications Chief and Part-time Tour Guide) Other active shinobi * Sidra Uchiha * Hikari Hyuga * Ronin Ryota * Seiichi (Sinon) Gansuribaon * Tsuriha Hakimidori * Shion Sayrika * Yokoto (Yu) Ukatendo * Morina Utsukushi (Shinobi Showcase Master) * Senshi Sensui (Reigning Champion of the Survival Battle) Trivia Necragakure is home to many missing-nins so multiple clans are present. Necragakure is modeled after cities at night such as Paris. The most common kekkei genkai in the hidden shadow village is immortality held by almost all Sensui clan members. Necragakure contains multiple wielders of kekkei genkai. (Kekkei Genkai/Wielder) * Sharingan & Armadagan/Sidra Uchiha * Byakugan/Hikari Hyuga * Explosion Release/Sinon Gansuribaon * Leaf Release/Tsuriha Hakimidori * Miragan/Shion Sayrika * Sonic Release/Yu Ukatendo * Magnet Release/Azhura Akahuroao Category:Village Category:FINAL